The utilization of a conventional wheelchair allows the user to have only a relative independence. While the wheelchair promotes mobility, the user still finds difficulty in a number of activities. Such difficulties are usually associated with the user's unalterable position. Remaining in the sitting position, the physically handicapped person founds difficulty in certain everyday activities that are hardly noticed by other persons, such as, for example, to have access and talk to persons in a ticket window, to reach controls that are usually placed at the height of a standing person, such as a button in an elevator, the possibility of working behind counters, benches, or other high surfaces; or working in situations that need direct contact with the public, such as giving classes and conferences, or using the blackboard, etc.
Another problem of the conventional wheelchairs is that they are difficult to handle for transportation, and those that can be disassembled require a difficult and slow operation.
Moreover, for promoting the displacement of the user, the conventional wheelchairs use either electric power, thus requiring an electric motor, or mechanical means, in which case, as a function of being driven by rims provided close to the rear wheels of said wheelchairs, they usually expose the user to the possible contact of his arms with that wheel portion in contact with the ground and which usually brings dirt from the ground.